


The Librarian

by missy520



Series: Role Play [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Castle meets an interesting librarian when he's on a book tour. AU</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarian

Rick Castle had loved the idea of a book tour covering smaller cities and towns. He also had loved the idea of staying in smaller hotels, so he could really connect with fans who couldn’t easily get to big cities. And so far, it had been so much fun. But the hotel he was currently staying in had spotty Wi-Fi and he needed to connect to the internet because he needed to find an answer. He had noticed a library near the hotel, so he thought he’d start there; hopefully they had decent internet so he could get an answer. 

It was a beautiful summer afternoon, so he decided to walk. He walked in to the library and took a deep breath – he loved the smell of libraries! Books, magazines, maybe even some coffee – it was the perfume of his life. He started to take his phone out of his pocket when he noticed the librarian sitting at the front desk. She fit the stereotype – glasses perched at the end of her nose, brunette hair in a bun at her neck – and Rick was enchanted. He needed to hear her voice and see what color her eyes were. So he walked over to greet her. He noticed the name plate on the desk: Katherine Beckett

“Excuse me, Ms. Beckett?” he started, and she looked up at the sound of his voice. He almost swallowed his tongue – her eyes were a beautiful mix of brown, gold and green, and right now, they were sparkling with amusement. She stood up and walked around the desk, and once again, he reacted. She was wearing a knee length pencil skirt with a silky white blouse, and her very long legs ended in black stiletto heels. His cock got hard as he looked at her from head to toe, stopping for a moment at her breasts, wondering what her nipples looked like. When he lifted his eyes to look at her face again, he noticed the big grin. 

She stuck her hand out, and said “Nice to meet you, Mr. Castle.” Rick smirked when she said his name but she smirked right back. “I’m the librarian; I make the decisions about what books are ordered. So I recognized you. Besides, old Mrs. Grimes from the hotel has been in here telling me all about you.”

He grinned at her, and he didn’t let go of her hand either. “And I bet you’ve read every word of every one of my books, too. Because you have to know who to recommend them to, right?” She threw her head back and laughed. He didn’t think that would be a turn-on, but his cock got harder when she did that. He guessed it was because he could imagine licking that beautiful neck as he squeezed her breasts.

“I was just about to lock up; since its summer, we have reduced hours. Let me do that so no-one will interrupt us,” she said as she walked over to the door and turned the lock. Rick enjoyed watching the sway of her hips and her perfect ass in the tight skirt. “So how can I help you?” Rick explained about the spotty Wi-Fi and his question, and the sexy librarian told him she knew the perfect book to find his answer. She walked him over to the shelf with the book he needed, and reached up to get it for him.

But he couldn’t hold back any longer; as she went to hand him the book, he pushed her up against the bookshelf and crushed his lips to hers. She moaned deep in her throat, and opened her mouth to him. Their tongues dueled for a few minutes, and then she grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open. Buttons scattered everywhere. A few seconds later, he also ripped her blouse open, and then he pulled the cups of her bra down so he could finally see her nipples. They were just as he had imagined – beautiful – and he had to taste them, so he did. 

Meanwhile, she was licking and kissing his neck. She couldn’t help herself; she bit his neck. He said, “Hey, if you’re going to bite me, at least buy me dinner first!” and she giggled as she went to soothe the bite with a lick of her pink tongue. To pay her back, he bit her breast and left a mark. 

He couldn’t wait much longer; he pushed her skirt up to her waist. His mouth went dry as he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties. His fingers went to her very wet core, and he inserted one into her. She cried out, “Oh fuck, Rick, that feels amazing!” so he continued to move the finger around. It was soon joined by a second and a third. He put his thumb on her clit and pressed down, hard. That triggered her orgasm and she screamed. He removed his hand from her pussy and unbuckled and unzipped his pants. He pulled his very hard cock out and stroked it a few times. He took it in his hand and without any warning, he entered her with one strong thrust.

Her back hit the books on the shelf as he thrust in and out of her pussy. She put her hands on her breasts and tugged on the nipples in rhythm with his thrusts. The room was filled with moans from her and his murmurs of “fuck”. She could feel her orgasm building, and she cried out, “I’m coming! Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming!” Rick pulled out before he came. He supported her as she came back to herself. 

She noticed that his cock was still rock hard, and she went to her knees. Without saying a word, she sucked it in. It was very long and very hard, so it wasn’t easy to get it all in, but within a few minutes, she did it – she managed to deep throat him. Rick couldn’t believe it; most women weren’t able to do it, but this woman did. She used one hand to play with his balls, and soon, he couldn’t hold back – he was coming! 

Kate swallowed and swallowed; it felt like he had a gallon of come stored up in his balls. Finally, it stopped; Rick helped her to stand up and kissed her on the cheek. “Wow, Beckett, that was amazing!” he said. “I think that was the best role play yet. The pair of glasses was an inspiration.” He laughed as he said the last. 

“Yeah, I figured you’d like those. Sorry I ripped that shirt, I know you like that one. But I was in the moment, and ripping it made sense.” As they talked, they walked through Castle’s office at the loft, and into the bedroom. Kate reached into her drawer to get some sleep shorts and a tee shirt, while Castle removed the remains of his shirt and threw it away. “I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?” Kate grinned at him. 

“Okay, be in there in a minute. Let me get my stuff together,” he said as Kate nodded and walked into the bathroom. He really did enjoy their little role plays. Next time, she got to pick. Wonder what she had in mind…….

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had; I love role play stories! I got this idea this morning, and couldn't rest until I wrote it.


End file.
